


帐号已注销（PWP）

by J_Hannya



Category: grline
Genre: Chinese Language, Fanfiction, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hannya/pseuds/J_Hannya
Summary: 依旧老年代步破车，稍微加了点马力初夜，暴躁产物，名字瞎起，没有逻辑，没有文笔ooc，手癌晚期加*在文末有附注祝食用愉快搭配食用bgm来自杰哥点心的歌曲：Deca Joins《浴室》





	帐号已注销（PWP）

当王琳凯还穿着迷彩服咧着嘴朝相机敬军礼的时候，朱星杰已经抛弃了那个喜欢打小号领带的沉默寡言的自己。五年时间说长不长，可是一个小学一个高中这么看来似乎就加了代沟上去。王琳凯像站在公交站牌等车的人，2017年盛夏之前的朱星杰要坐哪一趟巴士与他毫无关系，他们可能在北京的大街小巷有过无数擦肩而过却浑然不觉，可就是那么一次他们的目的地恰巧重合在了一条线路上，生活里的一切就戏剧性地开始重叠共享。  
天气预报有雨，却迟迟不肯下，帝都夏季温度只升不降，陷在厚实云层的包围里，家里即使开了空调也发闷，让少年身上都浮了薄薄的水汽，王琳凯抱着半个冰镇西瓜，和朱星杰挤在通州家那张二手的布艺沙发里，他哥前几天不知道从哪里搞来了投影仪，他们就往镜面墙上挂了块儿浅色床单当幕布，看《2001太空漫游》*。  
王琳凯前两天剪了头发，脏辫还没来得及勾，就那样毛糙地耷拉着，发尾被汗浸得微湿，翘起来成了猫的耳朵。朱星杰就顺手把那些杂乱的发丝别到他脑后，又一捋一捋顺着，王琳凯也习以为常。  
他弟总是活得随性。  
没通告的时候王琳凯在家就是二股筋背心和大裤衩，脏辫长了也懒得扎，时常抹一把脸刷个牙就窝在床上打一天游戏，或是窝在家里朱星杰那间简陋的“工作室”写一整天歌，生活节奏向朱星杰靠拢。  
这让朱星杰想起以前和他待在一起的那三只猫，猫还在他朋友那里养着，他带王琳凯去看过，他和一只条纹玩儿得很好。  
《2001》如传言的一样晦涩难懂，都说第一次看难免昏昏欲睡，王琳凯没有逃脱这个定律，当飞船上的主人公面无表情地看着父母传来的视频简讯时，王琳凯也困得面无表情，身体晃晃荡荡，下意识往能够倚靠的一边儿倒。  
裸露的手臂贴在一起，本来专注于幕布的视线落在少年打架的眼皮上，又顺势溜到嘴唇。朱星杰像个临近告白的初中生似的手足无措，可成年人的想法早在他脑袋里开出曼陀罗。  
艺术家的爱情似乎总喜欢停留在朦胧暧昧的阶段，即使双方早把对方的心思摸得门儿清也死活不捅破最后一层窗户纸。可男人还是直接的多。那些按耐不住的欲望总能在气氛正好的时候偷溜出来，然后放出一把烟火，把什么文艺情节都烧的稀巴烂。  
而那个契机可能很简单，譬如仲夏午后的冰镇西瓜，嘴角鲜红的汁水都能变成诱人犯罪的筹码。

朱星杰就这么救过王琳凯手里快要落地的勺子，就着姿势把他压在沙发靠背上，赶走他方才摇摇欲坠的睡意，把他拖进亲密接触的惊讶里，朱星杰用舌尖清理干净了男孩唇边一圈甜美的果汁。他觉得这是王琳凯专有的催情剂。  
他知道王琳凯不会拒绝，他的舌头已经莽撞地探出来找他的。  
他们甚至不需要再多询问什么。  
男人上个床总像打一仗，似乎一定要分出个胜负。但王琳凯可没料到自己天天吐槽弱不禁风的朱星杰有足够的力气把他压在身下动弹不得，这种钳制可能并不只是手腕上的束缚力，也可能是那人抵着他下巴的虎口，或是这个带着催情效用的吻。王琳凯不是没肖想过，这些情景甚至入梦变成第二天早晨胯下粘腻的感觉，可真正尝到的时候比那些想象都要刺激。他哥的舌尖似乎带着重庆人喜欢的辣，搜刮点燃他的口腔黏膜，他甚至尝到了一点血腥味。这个吻顺着唇角一路烫下去，游走过喉结锁骨，又从胡乱推高的背心下摆溜进去在少年脆弱的胸口皮肤跳舞，激起细密的鸡皮疙瘩，王琳凯忽然觉得空调有些冷了，但下身又燥的很，两个人的气息都开始混乱奔走，朱星杰的手在他身上胡乱滑动着，像是渴望更亲密的肌肤相亲的信号。  
“去床上……这里不舒服，冷……”王琳凯推着他哥的脑袋，声音已经有点儿打颤，细长的手指插进朱星杰的头发下意识摩挲着，又被他哥严严实实地吻住。  
跌进床铺里的时候身上本来就不多的衣物已经被剥的所剩无几，肌肤细密相贴又是新奇的感受，皮肤是柔软的，可不经意磨蹭在一起的下体却早就硬的发疼。朱星杰植在骨子里那种该死的温柔从来都不会消失掉，日后害得王琳凯死心塌地。他让王琳凯翻过身去，用小孩儿以后想起来都会骨子酥软的吻和舌尖抚触沿着瘦削突兀的脊椎骨一节节向下咬，像要把他拆吃入腹，到尾椎还要反复折磨，未经情事的身子十分敏感，王琳凯的腰彻底软成水一般，脱力塌下去，与好看的臀部托出迷人的腰窝，朱星杰的嘴唇嵌进去刚刚好，仿若天生契合，让朱星杰一眼入迷。他正欲往下，忽然感觉少年的身体明显一颤，骨节分明的手带着情欲催出来的无规律颤抖，落在他肩背上，完全是胡乱地摸着那块地域，不是引诱，倒像求饶。  
第一次就用嘴开拓未免太刺激，王琳凯根本不敢想。朱星杰就听他的，他想着日后有的是机会，但还是恶劣地咬了少年的臀尖，惹来一阵更强烈的战栗。王琳凯转过头来寻他的姿势让脖颈连着肩膀形成扭曲瑰丽的线条，朱星杰贴着他的皮肤滑上去，雏儿的身体全数在抖，他就用手指挑拨着让它颤抖得更厉害点儿，让它叫嚣渴望。这时候他找到了王琳凯的唇，咬上最厚实可口的下半边，却又怜惜地不使力，然后就着这个别扭至极的姿势把舌头使劲往他嘴里探。王琳凯不是女孩子，朱星杰清楚的很，他瘦骨嶙峋可谓毫无手感，可朱星杰的手会魔术，少年的青涩身体在他手里变成汁水丰沛的蜜桃，全身都能被他无形的画笔染成诱人的粉，连口腔里都是稚嫩的甜味，丝毫不像王琳凯本人的辛辣。  
家里自然不可能有润滑，沐浴液原本纯粹的皂香因为少年内里更高的体温挥发出情色味道，第一次打开的身体紧紧咬着朱星杰的手指，他就舔吻着王琳凯耳后那片薄薄的皮肤，低沉嗓音说着色情的话叫他放松，像是往他耳朵里灌迷魂汤，进到三指时小穴都忍不住挽留。身后紧贴的滚烫体温蒸的王琳凯头脑发胀，一切感官体验都被放大，让人无所适从。他感受着身上人滚烫的性器缓缓推入，异样的饱胀感让他只剩下喘息。全数没入的时候朱星杰从喉间情不自禁冒出餍足的闷哼，他们密不透风地相连，水乳相融。王琳凯底下温暖瑟缩的小嘴烫着他，而他的鼻息也在王琳凯耳边烧，酡红落到少年可口的耳垂上，漫长的契合过程早已逼出他汗腺里的水分，分泌的咸湿在酿酒。王琳凯热极的时候脸都会烧起来，尤其是眼下的那块皮肤，就真像喝醉一般，他的意识蒙上厚纱，如同窗外积雨云遮住的天。  
“还好吗？”王琳凯从那片纱后听到他哥问他，分辨出隐忍的意味，被情欲熏陶出性感的尾音，他也感受的彻底，他哥太大了，自己肠壁的褶皱大概都被磨平，下身也硬，背入的姿势压的它抵在自己的小腹上狼狈地冒出液体，他想碰碰自己，如果自己探到那处，说不定还会在小肚子摸索出他哥的形状。王琳凯自觉羞耻又止不住渴望，可朱星杰一直攥着他的手，指头温温柔地扣着他的，语气也还是温温柔的。  
“你动呀……”王琳凯有些气若游丝，可下一秒又被一记抽送逼出一声不小的喊叫，朱星杰被他身体里的温暖吮吸冲昏了头脑，尝到了甜头就想大快朵颐。  
王琳凯羞于发出声音，可那些喘息夹带着呻吟不受控制地从他齿间往外冒，他只能把脸埋进羽绒枕里企图堵住那些变调的音节。“你别这样，闷坏怎么办。”朱星杰就把他捞起来，这一动让臀部把性器吃的更深，又带起两人一阵喘息不匀。王琳凯本来就没几两肉，腰更是细，朱星杰一只胳膊就能环住，“别忍着，反正没有别人。”他哄诱着，王琳凯的脸更红了，鼻梁周围的那圈皮肤就像拿稀释的朱砂堪堪涂抹过一般艳，朱星杰用另一只手又去揉他的下身，双重刺激让小孩儿嘴里好听的声音无处遁形。  
“唔……这样……很奇怪……”王琳凯没办法逃，手下意识去捉玩弄他的那只冷白手臂，又不舍得甩开，就顺着它去寻自己下身炙热的源头，引导着那只手让自己更舒服。  
他很快射了，高潮过的身体再没有力气支撑腰部，整个身子都瘫在床铺上，下身在撞击里又有勃起的意思，磨蹭着升温，和埋在身体里的一样烫，他只觉眼前一片空白，根本无法分心去抚慰自己，唯有交合的地方顺从地抬起迎合，下意识把那东西吞的更深，他只能维持着羞耻的交欢姿势，身体透出愈发浓烈的粉色，像是真正甜蜜的桃，又随着顶弄哼哼着，仿佛真的是一只幼猫，挠在朱星杰心上。  
身下陌生的快感来的突然，像是打开了某个开关，王琳凯被刺激的抬起脖颈猛喘了一口气，却完全发不出声。朱星杰找到了能让他快乐的地方，感受着身下人将自己咬的更紧，他便故意往那里撞。快感如汹涌浪潮卷走王琳凯残存的意识，甚至让他觉得有些恐惧。  
“我想看你……”于是他喘着说，不稳的尾音溜进朱星杰耳朵里都变成催情的砝码，王琳凯感觉自己身体里的东西又涨大了些许，折腾的他一声低呼，像洗完澡的猫一样有些萎靡，抽了骨一般任由朱星杰把他转过来又顶进去，朱星杰就这样巡视着他的身体，小孩儿全身湿淋淋的，不像朱星杰那样白的刺目但也绝不逊色，像新鲜乳酪泛着水光，晕染开朱星杰在他身上留下的斑驳痕迹，像是洒落在白瓷砖上的红酒液滴弥散开来，染出桃红。朱星杰再次挺动起来，原本就被操的湿漉漉的内里又挤出羞耻的水声，身体相连的地方早就是泥泞不堪的滑腻，皮肉摩擦带出更明显的热度，从下体电光火石般窜到脊椎，方才还有枕头的遮掩，现在面对面的承受让王琳凯变了调的低喘无处遁形，他只能挣扎着咬住自己的指关节，企图把那些一点都不酷的声音吞进肚里，可是他又被撞得眼神都迷离，因为情欲刺激而艳红的嘴唇和涨潮的眼睛在朱星杰眼里只能是进一步的引诱，他陡然加快了速度，两个人的身体都开始剧烈晃动，王琳凯的大腿内侧都被撞得发了红，像是要破皮一般，交合的地方不断牵连出的液体因为激烈的动作起了泡沫，小腹也被前端漫溢搞得一片淫糜不堪，愈发明显的水声充斥在耳朵里，那些拔高的叫喊终于全从他唇间跑出来。  
朱星杰见过王琳凯哭，那总是在他最阴郁的时候，但这次不同，泪水是因为快乐，王琳凯的身体很快乐，而这全拜他所赐，让他有种成就感。  
“你慢……”王琳凯的脸上早已是湿漉漉一片，他的手胡乱摸着枕头，在情潮里寻找浮木，朱星杰就伸手把他的胳膊往自己肩背带，“受不了就抓我，没事的。”朱星杰的声音也带着喘，可是吐出的话语又温柔的不行。无法思考的少年全凭本能顺从地环抱住温暖的身体，两个人像交颈天鹅一般，蜜桃在情欲里被搅打成果浆，少年粘糊糊的喘息声就这样灌进朱星杰的耳朵里，抹在他眼角，刺激出一片酒红。他干脆把男孩发红的膝弯安置在自己的臂弯里，顶弄的节奏再无章法，王琳凯练舞的柔韧身体让他们彼此紧密贴合，肌肤和汗水胶着在一起，连体温都共享。  
高潮时候朱星杰往更深处送，逼出王琳凯喉间沉沉的呜咽，修剪圆润的指尖仿佛要嵌进朱星杰的背部皮肤，精液冲刷过敏感点时他终于耐不住再次射了出来，白浊滴落在彼此的小腹间黏连湿滑。

雨终于下了起来，他们身上也在下雨。  
朱星杰把自己的东西一股脑地灌进他的肠道里，太多了，王琳凯觉得小腹都涨得发酸。  
“你没带套。”王琳凯缓过神来的时候那些液体早就顺着股缝流得一塌糊涂。他推搡着环抱他的朱星杰，神智清明后脸颊又爬上一片红，径直烧到耳朵。  
可其实他心知肚明，性事开始的突然，他们什么都没有准备，但又像是蓄谋已久。朱星杰看见怀里这只偷了腥的猫翘起唇角，于是凑过去咬，王琳凯就侧过头去让两人的唇峰黏着在一起。这个吻把所有情欲都敛了去，成为一场鱼水之欢的落幕和一个郑重的开始。  
被打开的身体让王琳凯有种破茧而出的错觉，朱星杰让他长大了，瞬间的事，藏在身体里的宇宙混沌终于爆炸开来，千万银河亿万恒星终于就位，让他降落。  
他们去洗了澡，王琳凯被折腾得再也耐不住睡意，朱星杰就替他揉着腰侧，又在他耳边哼唱。  
Blow a kiss  
Fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on*  
王琳凯很想问他为什么忽然唱这一首。明明是快歌，魔术师的嗓音却让它变成了安眠曲，伴着雨声将他的意识浸泡进午后梦境。  
后来王琳凯把这首歌拖进了他俩共用帐号下那个叫做“歌单”*的歌单里。  
这个帐号本来是朱星杰的小号。  
王琳凯的帐号在那档说唱节目之后涨了不少粉，这让他有些许被人窥视内心的微妙感觉，他和他哥半开玩笑似的抱怨，他哥没说什么，只是将那串帐号密码发给他，就像他们一起上节目时那样，顺其自然地替他圆场，顺其自然地给予他保护，或许掺着些没言明的私心，把他带进自己的秘密基地里。  
他们在秘密基地共享unstoppable，他们自己的bingo cash，还有一点都不符合他们风格的蓝色多瑙河*，然后窝在那张二手沙发上看完了《2001》。  
王琳凯至今都记得主人公在穿过五彩星河隧道时发出的那句感叹。  
“天哪，到处都是星星。”

那年盛夏初秋，“真相是假”还没发布，他们窝在通州空旷的出租屋里，音乐帐号换成情侣头像，制造一个隐晦又勇敢的秘密。  
因为王琳凯说总要有那么点仪式感。  
他看着朱星杰摘下一边的黑色耳环认认真真地嵌进他的耳洞。  
至于以后他们注销了那个帐号，删除了“歌单”，像孩童把玻璃弹珠放入时间胶囊埋进土壤，把一切无需向谁解释的心情上了锁。他们换掉了头像，但又在俄罗斯街头淘来相同款式的项链，让别人以为自己看透了那些感情，可实际上他们把它藏的更深，成为心底最珍贵的秘密，被察觉的只不过是冰山一角。

FIN.

*《2001太空漫游》算是公认的科幻电影经典之作了，我没看过但久闻盛名，因为哥哥弟弟都喜欢科幻就提了一下，内容都是根据各种电影简介和影评写出来的，据说电影有惊悚成分，怂，不敢看。  
*来自Major Lazer 发表于2015年的经典电子舞曲《Lean On》里很喜欢的一句歌词，写文的时候想到的是翻唱版本，尤其钟爱开头部分。Sam Tsui/ Casey Breves - Lean On & Lean On Me (Mashup)  
*这个“歌单”杰哥创建过，但后来不知道为什么删掉了，除了unstoppable真在歌单里，其他的都是我编的。  
*经典圆舞曲，《2001太空漫游》插曲。


End file.
